


Such a Cunning Disguise [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear Play, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Jotunn!Loki, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Natasha has the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Cunning Disguise [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xyzmary2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzmary2001/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Such A Cunning Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459069) by [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/pseuds/tristesses). 



Download

Such a Cunning Disguise: [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/treats/such%20a%20cunning%20disguise\(1\).mp3)  |    22.53min  |  5.23MB

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should be worried that I *know* this makes a good Xmas gift to some of my friends... but it sure makes getting presents for them a hell of a lot easier.
> 
> Reading this aloud was a lot more fun than I had expected and I hope I did Loki justice.


End file.
